Wings of Destiny
by Ilovemyships999
Summary: Kami memang terlihat seperti gadis gadis biasa, tertawa bersama teman, dan selalu tersenyum. Tapi tahukah kalian? Bahwa senyum kami ini palsu? Bahwa di balik rangkaian bulu bulu putih suci yang tertanam di pundak kami ini, terdapat rantai kelam masa lalu yang mengikat kami berlima? NaLu, EdWin, YatoRi, MeliZabeth, Haru x Elie! No nsfw, suicidal, or dark secrets! Enjoy! *ON HIATUS*
1. Pagi yang Pilu

**Yo minna! Ilovemyships999 disini!**

 **Yah..., nggak banyak yang bisa kusampaikan sih. Tapi terima kasih kalau kalian bersedia untuk membaca ceritaku!**

 **Oh iya, dua chapter ke depan EdWin kok, hehe**

 **PS: maafkan kalo misalnya author banyak typo atau salah pelafalan bahasa. Maklum, masih dibawah umur :v**

 **Well then, enjoy my fanfic!**

 ***Clap hands***

* * *

 **Ilovemyships999 proudly present**

 **Wings of Destiny**

 **Warning: ooc, sumpah serapah (disini ada Ed dan Natsu lho. Jadi yah...), typo (ini fanfic pertama saya :v)**

"Bicara seperti biasa"

Berbicara dalam hati

"MARAH"

 _"Berbicara di flashback"_

 _Berbicara dalam hati di flashback_

 _"MARAH DI FLASHBACK"_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NEITHER THE SERIES**

 **Credit to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail, Rave Master)**

 **Nakaba Suzuki (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Adachi Toka (Noragami)**

 **Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Let the stories begin!**

{ **Winry's POV** }

Matahari merayap keluar dengan anggun dari cakrawala timur, membiaskan cahaya indahnya yang berwarna kuning kemerahan. Seberkas sinarnya masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku, membuatku merasa silau dan segera membuka mataku dengan malas.

"Waahmnn..., jam berapa sekarang...?" Ucapku dengan suara serak karena masih mengantuk.

Kulirik jam beker di sebelahku, dan rasa kantukku segera lenyap.

"APA?! SEKARANG SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN?! SETENGAH JAM LAGI ED AKAN DATANG! KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA?!"

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur, merapikan kamar, dan segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku pun menuju kamarku unuk berpakaian, menyisir dan mengeringkan rambut.

"Ukh...! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal seperti ini sih? Apa katanya nanti kalau melihatku masih dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini?" Aku mengomel – ngomel kepada diriku sendiri, sambil berkutat dengan rambutku yang kusut.

"Apa reaksinya nanti ketika dia-"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, karena aku teringat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Flashback**_

" _TRILILILILIT! TRILILILILIT!"_

" _Winry! Angkat teleponnya!" Seru nenek Pinako dari dapur._

" _Ya, nek!"_

 _TREK_

" _Ya? Dengan toko reparasi dan pembuatan automail Rockbell disini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

" _Hei, Winry."_

 _Sontak aku terkejut dengan apa yang kudengar. Itu suara Ed!_

" _Ed? Ini benar Edward Elric, kan?" Tanyaku ragu._

" _Memangnya kau pikir ini siapa, bodoh."_

 _Aku ingin sekali merobek mulutnya saat itu juga._

" _Jadi..., Ed...," ucapku sambil menahan emosi untuk tidak berteriak, " kenapa kau meneleponku?"_

" _..."_

 _Hening._

" _Ed...? Halo...? Kau masih disana? "_

" _..."_

 _Masih tetap hening._

" _Ed, kalau kau berani mempermainkan-"_

" _A – anu..., Winry..., ehm..., bo – bolehkan aku bertemu denganmu tiga hari lagi...? Maaf aku memotong perkataanmu! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!"_

 _Kali ini, giliranku untuk terdiam._

 _Kalau dipikir – pikir, jelas ada yang mencurigakan dari nada bicaranya. Apa yang direncanakannya? Apa dia ingin menjahiliku? Tidak..., kalau dia ingin menjahiliku, seharusnya dia sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Kalau begitu apa sebabnya dia gugup seperti itu?_

" _Ha – halo...? Winry...? Tolong katakan sesuatu...!" Serunya panik._

 _Sekarang dia panik. Kenapa dia panik? Apa dia takut akan sesuatu? Kalau begitu apa yang dia takutkan? Apa dia takut kepadaku?_

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Takut? Kepadaku?_

 _Jangan – jangan..._

" _Winry...? Kumohon, Winry. Jangan diam-"_

" _Edward Elric." Potongku._

" _I – Iya..?"_

" _KAU. APAKAN. AUTOMAILKU?!" Raungku gusar._

" _Ma – maafkan aku Win! Aku tahu kau akan marah..., tapi tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Ini kecelakaan, aku sedang latihan bersama Al dibawah sebuah rumah tua berlantai 2 yang sudah rapuh, lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak rumah itu dan rumah itu ambruk menimpaku! Dan sialnya lagi, lantai dua rumah itu ternyata isinya senjata tajam, baju zirah, dan batu – batu yang aku tidak tau itu batu apa, dan semua itu jatuh secara bersamaan! Aku berusaha mengelak, tapi jaket merahku tertahan oleh sebuah pedang dan aku pun terjatuh dan lalu-"_

" _Cukup Ed..., kau perlu bernafas..." Potongku lagi._

" _Ka – kau tidak marah...?"_

" _TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH, TAHU! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH TIDAK MARAH LAGI, HAH?! ITU AUTOMAILKU. AUTOMAILKU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA, EDWARD!"_

" _Ma – maaf!" Ujarnya ketakutan, suaranya bergetar._

" _Haaah..., dasar...," aku menepuk dahiku. Tentu saja, untuk apalagi Ed meneleponku kalau bukan untuk memperbaiki automailku yang dengan cerobohnya selalu dia rusak? Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah percakapan ini dari tadi!_

 _Tapi..., alasanku marah padanya bukan hanya karena kecerobohannya terhadap automailku. Ada alasan lain, alasan yang membuatku tersiksa selama bertahun – tahun ini, alasan yang membuatku selalu menangis setiap malam, alasan yang membuatku berpikir..., apakah aku pantas melanjutkan hidupku di dunia ini...? Melanjutkan hidupku dengan damai...?_

" _Winry...? Halo...?"_

 _Suara Ed membuyarkan lamunanku. Ugh..., kenapa aku jadi emosional seperti ini? Jangan menangis Winry, tahan air matamu!_

" _Maaf Ed..., aku..., sedang banyak pikiran. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya? Temui aku nanti di rumahku jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Dan jangan terlambat, kalau kau terlambat SATU MENIT saja, maka aku besumpah bahwa aku akan selalu memukulmu menggunakan kunci inggrisku setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu. Paham?"_

" _Pa – paham bu..., ka – kalau begitu a – aku permisi dulu..."_

" _Tunggu!" Seruku tiba – tiba._

 _Argh! Apa yang telah kulakukan...?! Padahal dia hampir menutup teleponnya tadi! Padahal akulah yang menginginkan agar percakapan ini segera berakhir, kenapa malah aku yang menundanya?!_

" _Winry? Ada apa?" tanyanya di seberang telepon._

 _Bodoh! Aku benar – benar bodoh!_

" _Win? Hei..., ada apa? Jangan diam saja! Cepat katakan padaku!" Nada suaranya sudah mulai khawatir._

" _Ti – tidak ada apa – apa. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu tadi. Sampai jumpa nanti Ed." Ucapku lirih._

" _Winry! Apa maksud-"_

 _TREK._

 _Kuakhiri percakapanku dengan Ed, bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata yang sudah tidak mampu kubendung lagi._

" _Kenapa...?" Isakku._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Kutatap langit – lagit kamar dengan muram. Kurenungkan kembali kejadian yang dulu menimpaku dan keluargaku. Bukan keluargaku disini, bukan ayah, ibu, atau nenek. Keluargaku yang lain, keluarga sebelum mereka.

Membayangkan itu saja, sudah membuat air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali ya...," gumamku sendu, "adik – adikku tersayang..."

* * *

 **Taraaa! Cliffhanger! Lol (Sengaja buat ending yang bikin penasaran :b) Jangan marah yaaa? *Spongebob mode on***

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to RnR ya!**

 **See you soon!~ 3 3**

 _ **Ilovemyships999 **_


	2. Aku Memang Bodoh

**Yo minna! Ilovemyships999 disini!**

 **Lama nunggu, ya? Hehe... Gomen ne! [Peer seabrek - abrek]**

 **Ojeh, tanpa banyak basa - basi lagi. Saya persembahkan: chapter ke 2!**

 ***Clap hands***

* * *

 **Ilovemyships999 proudly present**

 **Wings of Destiny**

 **Warning: ooc, sumpah serapah (disini ada Ed dan Natsu lho. Jadi yah...), typo epeliwel :v  
**

"Bicara seperti biasa"

Berbicara dalam hati

"MARAH"

 _"Berbicara di flashback"_

 _Berbicara dalam hati di flashback_

 _"MARAH DI FLASHBACK"_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NEITHER THE SERIES**

 **Credit to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail, Rave Master)**

 **Nakaba Suzuki (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Adachi Toka (Noragami)**

 **Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Let the stories begin!**

{ **Edward's POV** }

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan..."

"Oh...! Ayolah...! Kita sudah membahas hal ini tadi!"

"Jangan latihan di bawah rumah bobrok itu..."

"Hentikan itu, Al!"

"Lihat akibatnya seka-"

"ALPHONSE ELRIC" Ancamku, "SATU KATA LAGI SAJA..."

Untung bagiku, karena sepertinya Al mengerti maksudku dan memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Bagus, karena di depanku terbentang masalah yang lebih besar lagi daripada ini.

 _ **XXXX**_

 **Flashback**

 _Kupikir selama ini keberuntungan berada di pihakku._

 _Dan ternyata aku salah._

 _Sebenci itukah Dewi Fortuna kepadaku?_

" _Minggir kau!"_

" _Hei! Awas!"_

" _Perhatikan langkahmu, pendek!"_

" _Siapa yang kau bilang pendek, hah?! Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa aku sedang terburu – buru?! Berikan gagang telepon itu kepadaku!"_

 _Kupikir, nasib burukku hanya sampai disini saja._

 _Berakhir di pergelangan lengan besiku yang berada di genggaman Al_

 _Dan coba tebak?_

 _Aku salah lagi._

 _TUUT...TUUUT..._

 _TREK._

" _Ya? Dengan toko reparasi dan pembuatan automail Rockbell disini? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

 _Perkataan wanita inilah, awal dari segala kesialanku nanti._

" _Hei, Winry." Sapaku._

 _Terdengar suara "Eh?!" samar._

" _Ed? Ini benar Edward Elric, kan?" Tanya orang itu._

 _Apa?!_

 _Dasar tukang reparasi, aku baru meneleponmu tiga hari yang lalu, dan kau sudah melupakan suaraku secepat itu? Serius, nih?_

" _Memangnya kau pikir ini siapa, bodoh." Geramku jengkel._

 _Aku tahu kalau aku menyinggungnya. Tapi, hei! Bukan salahku kalau aku kesal, kan?_

" _..."_

 _Dia tidak merespons._

" _Jadi...Ed...," ujar Winry. Suaranya bergetar, sepertinya dia menahan emosinya._

 _Oke, ini gawat._

 _Membayangkan ekspresinya saat ini saja, sudah membuatku ingin lari terbirit – birit._

 _Kalian belum pernah menghadapi wanita galak yang mengamuk? Bagus, jangan sampai kalian mengalaminya, terlebih lagi jika wanita itu mempunyai senjata. Percayalah padaku tentang hal yang satu ini, kawan._

" _Kenapa kau meneleponku?"_

 _Ugh..._

 _Inilah bagian yang paling kutakutkan dari semuanya._

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

 _Tuhan, aku belum mau mati sekarang!_

" _Ed...? Halo...? Kau masih disana?" Tanyanya._

 _Tentu saja aku masih ada disini, bodoh!_

 _Argh, cara apa yang akan dia pakai untuk membunuhku nanti?_

 _Memukulku secara terus menerus menggunakan kunci inggrisnya?_

 _Melepas paksa automail yang berada di badanku, dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata pembunuhan?_

 _Atau, dia akan memaksaku untuk minum susu sapi sampai aku mati?!_

" _Ed, kalau kau berani mempermainkan-"_

" _A – anu... Winry... ehm... bo – bolehkan aku bertemu denganmu tiga hari lagi...? Maaf aku memotong perkataanmu! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!"_

 _Bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!_

" _..."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Hebat._

 _Dia benar – benar akan membunuhku sebentar lagi._

" _Ha – halo...? Winry...? Tolong katakan sesuatu...!" Seruku panik._

" _..."_

" _Winry...? Kumohon, Winry. Jangan diam-"_

" _Edward Elric." Potongnya, nada suaranya mengancam._

 _Oh, sialan._

 _Aku tahu dia itu jenius, tapi tidak mungkin dia langsung mengetahui alasanku meneleponnya, kan? Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bergurau!_

" _KAU. APAKAN. AUTOMAILKU?!" Raungnya._

 _Dan... ternyata dia tahu._

 _Hahaha... dia juga tidak bergurau._

" _Ma – maafkan aku Win! Aku tahu kau akan marah..., tapi tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Ini kecelakaan, aku sedang latihan bersama Al dibawah sebuah rumah tua berlantai 2 yang sudah rapuh, lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak rumah itu dan rumah itu ambruk menimpaku! Dan sialnya lagi, lantai dua rumah itu ternyata isinya senjata tajam, baju zirah, dan batu – batu yang aku tidak tau itu batu apa, dan semua itu jatuh secara bersamaan! Aku berusaha mengelak, tapi jaket merahku tertahan oleh sebuah pedang dan aku pun terjatuh dan lalu-"_

" _Cukup Ed..., kau perlu bernafas..." potongnya._

 _Aku pun tertegun._

 _Hanya dalam hitungan detik, emosinya kembali normal?_

 _Wow, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahami wanita._

" _Ka – kau tidak marah...?" Tanyaku harap – harap cemas._

" _TENTU SAJA AKU MARAH, TAHU! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDAH TIDAK MARAH LAGI, HAH?! ITU AUTOMAILKU. AUTOMAILKU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA, EDWARD!"_

 _Kupikir, gendang telingaku pecah gara – gara teriakannya tadi._

" _Ma – maaf!" Ujarku ketakutan._

" _Haaah..., dasar...," desahnya._

 _..._

 _Hening._

 _Apa aku selamat?_

 _Dia tidak jadi membunuhku?_

" _Winry...? Halo...?"_

" _Maaf Ed..., aku..., sedang banyak pikiran. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya? Temui aku nanti di rumahku jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Dan jangan terlambat, kalau kau terlambat SATU MENIT saja, maka aku besumpah bahwa aku akan selalu memukulmu menggunakan kunci inggrisku setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu. Paham?" Gertaknya._

 _Kalau aku disuruh memilih untuk mati atau mematuhinya sekali ini saja, maka aku lebih memilih opsi yang kedua._

" _Pa – paham bu..., ka – kalau begitu a – aku permisi dulu..."_

" _Tunggu!" Serunya tiba – tiba._

" _Winry? Ada apa?" Tanyaku._

 _..._

 _Dia tidak menjawab._

 _Aku punya firasat buruk._

" _Win? Hei..., ada apa? Jangan diam saja! Cepat katakan padaku!" Seruku khawatir, meminta penjelasan._

" _Ti – tidak ada apa – apa. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu tadi. Sampai jumpa nanti Ed." Ucapnya lirih._

" _Winry! Apa maksud-"_

 _TREK._

 _Percakapan kami terputus._

 _Yah, lebih tepatnya sih, dia yang memutuskannya._

 _Ada apa dengannya?_

 **End of flasback**

"Kak, kita sudah sampai."

"Hah?"

Langkahku terhenti.

Kulirik bagunan yang menjulang didepanku, tertera tulisan **Automail** besar – besar di depannya.

Kami benar – benar sudah sampai.

Tiba – tiba, ada sesuatu yang berlari dari kejauhan dan menabrak Al.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" "Benda" itu menggonggong, berlari - lari, dan menjilati "tubuh" Al.

"Hai, Den!" Seru Al, tertawa, "Apa kabar? Mana Winry?" Tanyanya.

"Guk! Rrggh...! Guk!"

"Ya, ya. Aku juga merindukanmu." Tawa Al.

Yang satu tertawa, yang lain menggonggong. Tch..., dasar bodoh.

Kuabaikan mereka berdua, dan aku bergegas menekan bel.

TENG TONG

Tidak ada tanggapan.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG-

"DASAR KAU KUTU BUSUK! PENCETNYA CUKUP SEKALI SAJA, TAHU! KAU PIKIR AKU TULI?!" Nenek Pinako meraung dengan ganasnya, membuatku hampir terdorong kebelakang.

Tunggu dulu...

Dia menyebutku apa tadi? Kutu busuk?!

"ITU MEMANG KENYATAAN, KAN?! LANSIA KURCACI!" Seruku tidak mau kalah. Enak saja, menyebutku kutu busuk seenaknya. Aku memang pendek, tapi aku masih lebih tinggi daripada kau, nek!

"APA?! DASAR KAU ANAK KUTU!"

"PROTOZOA YANG MENGKERUT!"

"ARGH! BAIKLAH! BAIKLAH! AKU MENYERAH!" Serunya.

Aku pun langsung _nyengir_. Merasa bahagia karena bisa mengalahkan nenek yang menyebalkan ini.

"Kalau kau mencari Winry, temui dia di atas! Dan kau, Alphonse Elric...," nenek Pinako menunjuk Al, tatapannya tajam.

"I – iya, nek?"

"Karena kakakmu berhasil membuat sakit kepalaku kumat, maka sebagai gantinya kau harus membantuku untuk membersihkan halaman! SEKARANG!"

"Ta – tapi...-"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI – TAPIAN!"

Aku tidak berani menengok ke belakang, yang jelas, aku harus menjauhi nenek Pinako secepat yang aku bisa. Maafkan aku, Al!

Baru saja aku sampai di ujung tangga, tiba tiba aku mendengar suara lirih

" _sudah lama sekali ya..., adik – adikku tersayang..."_

 _Itu suara Winry!_

 _Tunggu dulu..._

 _Apa... dia menangis...?_

TOK TOK TOK

"Win? Apa kau di dalam?" Tanyaku.

Gagang pintunya bergerak, pintunya terbuka.

KRIEEKK

Winry berada di depanku.

Matanya merah dan sembab.

Sekarang aku benar – benar sudah mulai khawatir.

"Hei..., ada apa?"

Winry hanya menggeleng sayu.

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Banyak nyamuk, sih!" Winry berusaha menjelaskan padaku, suaranya serak, aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Ayo, masuk! Akan kuperiksa tanganmu."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kamarnya. Suasana kamarnya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Kotak perkakasnya masih berada diatas meja, lengkap dengan kunci inggris kesayanganya.

Kupandangi benda yang terakhir itu dengan ngeri, sudah tidak terhitung berapa jumlah memar yang kuperoleh dari kunci inggis sialan itu.

Glup.

Aku berusaha mengesampingkan pemikiran yang mengerikan itu.

"Oh iya, Ed," Winry bertanya sambil mengambil kotak perkakasnya, "mana Al?"

"Euh..., dia sedang bersama nenek Pinako dibawah."

"Kenapa dia tidak ke atas?"

"Ki – kita ganti to – topik pembicaraan saja, yuk!" Ujarku gemetar sambil berusaha menghilangkan gambaran – gambaran buruk tentang siksaan yang akan dialami Al, dan itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah.

Winry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi dia tidak berkata apa – apa.

Sekarang suasana menjadi hening.

Gah..., canggung sekali!

"Baiklah Ed, buka bajumu."

Aku pun menuruti kata – katanya, dan dia langsung memeriksa lengan automailku. Setelah berhasil melepasnya, dia pun menyusun dan mengamati rangkaiannya satu – persatu.

Selama dia berkutat dengan tumpukan besi dan baut itu, aku duduk di tempat tidurnya, pikiranku kembali ke 3 hari yang lalu, ketika Winry memutus paksa percakapan kami.

Pasti kejadian 3 hari yang lalu itu ada hubungannya dengan tangisan Winry.

Tapi apa yang membuat dia menangis?

Winry adalah gadis yang kuat, tidak mungkin dia menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Pasti ada hal lain, suatu peristiwa besar, yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya sendiri.

Masalahnya adalah, aku tidak tahu apa – apa tentang peristiwa itu.

Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya sendiri padanya!

"Ehm..., jadi Winry...," oke Ed, kau harus tenang, "ini tentang 3 hari yang lalu..., apa... ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku...? Kita bisa membicarakannya sekarang. Yah..., kau tahu... hanya kau dan aku."

Ia tersentak.

"Ke – kejadian a – apa?" Tanyanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Winry, jangan berbohong padaku," ujarku kalem, "aku yakin kau tahu apa maksudku."

Ia terlihat ragu untuk meceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Bu – bukan apa – apa, tidak usah kau khawatirkan. A – aku baik – baik saja." Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Win, kumohon...-"

"Kubilang aku baik – baik saja!" Pekiknya tiba – tiba.

Aku terkejut.

Winry menatapku dengan tajam, matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Seluruh tubuhnya begetar, entah karena sedih atau marah.

"Apa aku baik – baik saja, katamu?! Ya! Aku baik – baik saja! Aku ingin baik – baik saja! Aku ingin agar aku _**terlihat**_ baik – baik saja!" Teriaknya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenyataannya..., aku tidak bisa..., aku tidak bisa, Ed..." Gumamnya pelan.

Lalu, ia pun _menangis_.

Air matanya yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi, mengalir dengan derasnya. Menggambarkan keputus asaan yang dalam, seolah – olah dia menanggung beban berat yang selama ini tidak diceritakannya kepada siapa pun.

Seolah – olah dia tidak mempunyai semangat untuk _hidup._

"Aku tidak bisa..., aku tidak kuat lagi menanggung semua beban ini...," bisiknya, "semua rasa penyesalan ini...selama bertahun – tahun..., aku...tidak baik – baik saja..., aku-"

Dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Dia hanya menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis.

Dan aku _membencinya._

Aku benci melihat dia menangis tersedu – sedu seperti ini.

Aku benci kepada siapapun atau apapun yang telah membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Aku benci kepadanya, karena dia tidak menceritakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya.

Aku benci kepada _diriku sendiri_ , karena aku tidak menyadarinya.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya selama ini dia sedang tersiksa, dan dengan bodohnya aku meyakini bahwa semua baik – baik saja, tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Bodoh...," gumamku.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bodoh sekali, sudah mengeluarkan air mata tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini di depanmu..." Isaknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Eh...? Ja – jadi apa maksud-"

Kupotong perkataannya.

"Maksudku...," aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan, "akulah yang bodoh"

Winry menatapku dengan heran, menunggu penjelasan. Air matanya masih mengalir, membuatku serasa ditusuk – tusuk oleh ribuan jarum sekaligus.

"Aku bodoh, karena aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau terbebani selama ini."

Kupandangi wajahnya, dan dia balas memandangku. Selama beberapa saat, kami mempertahankan posisi masing – masing, lalu dia membuang muka dan bergumam pelan:

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ed. Itu bukan salah siapa – siapa...," gumamnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini. Tidak Al, tidak kau. Bahkan nenek Pinako pun tidak..., karena aku memang menolak untuk menceritakannya kepada siapapun..."

"Tapi kenapa, Winry? Kenapa...?" Aku merasa terkhianati. Bagaimana tidak? Teman masa kecil, sekaligus ahli mekanik pribadiku, tidak menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku?

"Karena aku takut, Ed..."

"Aku takut mempercayai siapapun..., aku sudah pernah mengalami pengkhianatan terparah sepanjang hidupku..., dan itu dilakukan oleh orang terdekatku, sehingga aku harus kehilangan tempat tinggal, bahkan terpisah dari saudari – saudariku. Aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi, Ed. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

Aku tercengang.

Winry...? Kehilangan tempat tingggal...? Mempunyai saudari...?

Kuharap dia tidak serius.

"A – apa maksudmu? Saudari apa...?"

Winry hanya menggeleng, dan memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya. Sementara dia terus terisak.

Aku hanya bisa diam saja melihat tanggapannya.

Aku merasa sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Sakit, ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau andalkan selama ini, yang kau percayai selama ini, yang diam – diam kau _sukai_ selama ini, tidak mempercayaimu sama sekali, tidak sedikit pun.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Winry. Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, lalu aku melanjutkan:

"Apa makna keluarga bagimu?"

* * *

 **Fwaaah..! Selesai juga 1 chapter! *mandangin jari yang udah kriting***

 **Chapter 3 masih EdWin kok! Tenang!**

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to RnR ya!**

 **See you soon! ~ 3 3**

 **ilovemyships999**


	3. Keluarga dan Kepercayaan

**Yo minna! Ilovemyships999 disini!**

 **Ceritanya lagi rajin, makanya update-nya cepet :v**

 ***Maafkan daku yang super duper males ini***

 **Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

 ***Clap hands***

* * *

 **Ilovemyships999 proudly present**

 **Wings of Destiny**

 **Warning: VERY VERY OOC, sumpah serapah (disini ada Ed dan Natsu lho. Jadi yah...), typo epeliwel :v  
**

"Berbicara seperti biasa"

Berbicara dalam hati

"MARAH"

 _"Berbicara di flashback"_

 _Berbicara dalam hati di flashback_

 _"MARAH DI FLASHBACK"_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NEITHER THE SERIES**

 **Credit to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail, Rave Master)**

 **Nakaba Suzuki (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Adachi Toka (Noragami)**

 **Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Let the stories begin!**

 **{Winry's POV}**

"Apa makna keluarga bagimu?" Tanyanya.

Keluarga... makna keluarga...

Kata – katanya terngiang – ngiang di kepalaku. Terus berlanjut seperti gema yang tidak ada habisnya.

Benar juga, aku belum pernah memikirkannya.

Keluarga. Satu kata beribu makna.

Apa makna keluarga bagiku?

"Makna keluarga... bagiku?"

"Ya, makna keluarga bagimu."

Aku pun tertawa pahit.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Ed terheran – heran melihat sikapku.

Aku hanya menggeleng, dan berujar dengan muram:

"Keluarga itu seperti gelas, bisa kau isi dengan apa saja. Kegembiraan, kesedihan, pilihlah yang kau mau. Tapi mereka sangat rapuh, sekali kau menghilangkan kepercayaan mereka denganmu, atau membuat mereka kecewa, maka ikatan dengan keluargamu itu akan hancur. Seperti gelas yang terjatuh dan pecah berkeping - keping, tidak bisa disusun kembali tanpa membuat kita terluka."

Ia hanya diam saja mendengar jawabanku.

"Nah..., Ed...," gumamku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, "sekarang giliranku yang ingin mendengar tanggapanmu. Apa makna keluarga bagimu?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui jawabanku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya."

Ia berpikir sesaat, lalu bergumam dengan pelan:

"Keluarga itu seperti fatamorgana, Seolah – olah hadir disaat kita membutuhkan, seolah – olah menawarkan bahu mereka ketika kita membutuhkan senderan. Tapi saat kita mendekati mereka, mengharapkan bantuan yang mereka berikan, mereka pun menghilang. Meninggalkan kita begitu saja dalam sekejap. Membuatku terkadang bertanya, apakah mereka hanya ilusi semata? Apakah sebenarnya 'ayahku' dan 'ibuku' itu tidak pernah ada?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar jawabannya.

Diam – diam kulirik Ed dari sudut mataku.

Berdirilah ia, tepat di hadapanku. Seorang anak yang berusia kurang lebih 15 tahun, rela melawan bahaya dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi sebongkah batu.

Ya, _sebongkah_ batu.

Sebongkah batu yang terlahir dari kreasi jari – jemari milik seorang jenius yang berusia hampir enam abad.

Batu bertuah, karya Nicholas Flamel.

Batu yang konon katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, membuatmu kaya – raya, bahkan membuatmu hidup abadi.

Dan yang paling spektakuler dari semuanya:

Menghidupkan kembali yang sudah tiada, siapapun atau apapun itu.

Dan karena alasan itulah dia kehilangan 'mereka'.

Sosok yang biasa kita panggil 'ayah' dan 'ibu'.

Karena alasan itulah, dia telah kehilangan tangan, kaki, dan adiknya sendiri.

Ya, Al sebenarnya sudah mati.

Lebih tepatnya, tubuh fananya – lah yang sudah tiada.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Ed berhasil menanamkan jiwa Al kedalam sebuah baju perang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Jadi Al bisa 'hidup' sampai sekarang. Walaupun terkadang orang salah mengenalinya sebagai **Fullmetal Alchemist** , dan membuat Ed jengkel.

Walaupun begitu, ia masih tetap mencari batu itu, dan berhasil melewati masa - masa kritisnya bertahun - tahun yang lalu.

Aku iri denganmu Ed.

Kapan aku bisa sekuat dirimu?...

Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sambil terus memandang lengan automailnya. Keheningan kembali meliputi kami berdua.

"Hey, Ed...," gumamku, berusaha memecahkan keheningan, "aku ingin bertanya padamu, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau menyetujui permintaanku terlebih dahulu."

Dia menatapku dengan gugup, lalu mengangguk.

Oke Winry, tarik nafas dalam – dalam, ini tidak akan membunuhmu, tenang saja.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, termasuk nenek Pinako, Al, Riza, ataupun Kolonel Mustang. Dan, tidak ada alasan Ed, kumohon jangan bertanya padaku kenapa."

Ed, yang baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya, kembali menutupnya dengan sedikit tersinggung.

"Kedua, kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, kumohon padamu, Ed, tolong jangan cari aku. Bawa nenek Pinako bersamamu dan Al, pergi sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa dari sini. Menyamarlah kalau perlu, jangan bicara kepada siapapun kecuali keadaannya sudah sangat terdesak. Tolong simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti Ed, biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu."

Ed, untuk yang kedua kalinya, kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dengan amat sangat tersinggung.

"Ketiga...," nafasku mulai tercekat di tenggorokanku. Inilah bagian tersulitnya, "tolong jangan anggap aku bercanda ataupun bergurau, dan jangan tertawa. Aku menyampaikan seluruh hal ini bukan untuk ditertawakan, memang kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Tapi, tolong percaya padaku."

Ed mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku pecaya padamu." Katanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Hanya tiga syarat? Tentu saja aku setuju, Win!"

Dia sama sekali tidak takut.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

Apakah kau masih mau menerimaku? Memandangku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu? Setelah kutunjukkan wujud asliku kepadamu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ed. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Akan kulakukan, Winry." Tegasnya.

Kukepalkan tanganku, sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang!

"Ed, apa kau... percaya pada malaikat?"

* * *

 **Jeng jeng jeng jeng!~**

 **Kita sudahi dulu (eakk bahasanya :v) EdWin moment sampai disini.**

 **Selanjutnya apa yah? NaLu kah? MeliZabeth kah? YatoRi kah? Haru x Elie kah?**

 **Hmmmm..., opsi pertama sepertinya bagus nih.**

 **Oke! NaLu trash! Here i come!** ***cliche epic backsound***

 **See you soon! ~ 3 3**

 **ilovemyships999**


	4. Sepucuk Surat Untukmu

**Yo minna! Ilovemyships999 disini!**

 **Oke..., sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian.**

 **Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian, karena proses update chapter kali ini lumayan lama *UAS, I HATE YOU FOREVER***

 **Kedua, chapter kali ini pendeeeek banget, cuma 2 halaman Ms Word. *buntu imajinasi***

 **Ketiga, karena berhubung mau tahun baruan, dan keluarga besar mau menginap di rumahku sambil jalan - jalan ala tahun baru, chapter ke 5 akan di delay untuk sementara.**

 **Sekali lagi, gomen ne minnaaa!**

 **Udah, segitu aja :v**

 **Oh iya, silahkan "menikmati" chapter ke 4**

 ***Clap hands***

* * *

 **Ilovemyships999 proudly present**

 **Wings of Destiny**

 **Warning: VERY VERY OOC, sumpah serapah (disini ada Ed dan Natsu lho. Jadi yah...), typo epeliwel :v  
**

"Berbicara seperti biasa"

Berbicara dalam hati

"MARAH"

 _"Berbicara di flashback"_

 _Berbicara dalam hati di flashback_

 _"MARAH DI FLASHBACK"_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NEITHER THE SERIES**

 **Credit to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail, Rave Master)**

 **Nakaba Suzuki (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Adachi Toka (Noragami)**

 **Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Let the stories begin!**

 **{Lucy's POV}**

Aku masih belum percaya.

Benar – benar tidak percaya mungkin kata yang lebih tepat.

Terkadang aku malah bertanya – tanya, apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja, atau apakah aku benar – benar sudah tidak waras?

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak jumlah tamparan dan cubitan yang kulakukan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku merasakan sakit, tapi aku tidak terbangun. Berarti ini bukan mimpi maupun imajinasiku. Aku masih bisa mengingat siapa namaku, tanggal berapa sekarang, ataupun alasanku melakukan hal ini. Dan itu membuktikan kalau aku masih waras, seratus persen.

 **Fairy Tail.**

Adalah hal yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

2 kata, unik dan _simpel_.

2 kata, yang menyelamatkanku dari rasa kesepian yang menjeratku.

2 kata, yang menyadarkanku akan hangatnya kebersamaan.

2 kata, yang bisa mengubah hidupku sekarang dan selamanya.

1 tahun, aku menunggu dan berharap.

1 tahun yang terasa begitu lama.

1 tahun penantian panjang, yang membuatku hampir putus asa.

Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _nya._

Seorang asing, yang mengaku sedang mencari ayahnya.

Seorang asing, yang mempunyai kucing berwarna biru yang bisa terbang dan berbicara.

Seorang asing, yang telah menyelamatkanku dari cengkraman takdir Hargeon.

Seorang asing, yang telah menuntunku menuju sumber kehangatan itu.

Seseorang, yang kini sudah tidak asing lagi.

Seseorang, yang berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi temannya sendiri.

Seseorang, yang paling tidak mudah putus asa disaat apapun.

 **Natsu Dragneel**.

Seorang Dragon slayer.

Putra Igneel, sang Raja Naga Api.

Tanpanya, aku bukanlah aku yang sekarang.

Tanpanya, mungkin aku sudah menjadi budak Salamander palsu itu.

Tanpanya, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan yang lain, menjalani hidup dengan penuh kehangatan.

Tanpanya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu...

Bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

Bahwa aku memiliki **teman.**

Teman yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku dalam keadaan apapun.

Teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya.

Teman yang tulus berteman denganku. Bukan karena paksaan atau karena pengaruh ayahku.

Teman yang ada disaat susah maupun senang.

Teman yang mau, bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka saat aku sedang dalam bahaya.

Bukan..., bukan teman...

Rasanya seperti **keluarga**.

Keluarga yang selalu mendukung pilihanmu, dan terus berada disisimu sampai kapanpun.

Dan semua itu, hanya ada di Fairy Tail.

Ya, ma. Hanya ada di Fairy Tail.

Dan untuk itu, aku merasa berterima kasih padanya.

Pada Natsu dan Happy.

Tanpa mereka, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan yang lain.

Merekalah yang mengenalkanku pada Fairy Tail.

Mereka adalah penyelamat hidupku, ma.

Yah..., walaupun terkadang mereka bersifat kekanakan, sih.

Hihihi..., mama penasaran, ya?

Tenang saja ma, suatu saat nanti akan kuperkenalkan mereka berdua padamu.

Jadi mama tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku baik – baik saja kok, ma.

Semoga mama tenang disana.

Salam sayang dari putrimu tercinta,

Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Gimana? Pendek kan?**

 **Tapi makan waktu kira - kira 20 hari untuk membuat chapter ini.**

 ***Intinya emang saya yang males dan miskin ide* -,-)**

 **Aniwey! Selamat tahun baru semua! Semoga di tahun 2016 nanti, semua masalah kita dilancarkan, dan diberi jalan keluar. Dan semoga semua otp saya menjadi CANON!**

 **Amiiiiiin!**

 **Sampai jumpa dan selamat liburan tahun baru!**

 **See you soon! ~ 3 3**

 _ **ilovemyships999**_


	5. Natsu! Happy!

**Yo minna! ilovemyships999 disini!**

 **Loh? Katanya didelay? Kok nggak jadi?**

 **Hehe..., maaf ya, soalnya lagi rajin nulis nih. Jalan - jalan aja sampe bawa - bawa laptop *plak***

 **So...sebelum tahun baru 2015 pergi, saya persembahkan: chapter ke 5!**

 ***Clap hands***

* * *

 **Ilovemyships999 proudly present**

 **Wings of Destiny**

 **Warning: VERY VERY OOC, sumpah serapah (disini ada Ed, Natsu, dan karakter lain yang...yah...), typo epeliwel :v  
**

"Berbicara seperti biasa"

Berbicara dalam hati

"MARAH"

 _"Berbicara di flashback"_

 _Berbicara dalam hati di flashback_

 _"MARAH DI FLASHBACK"_

 **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NEITHER THE SERIES**

 **Credit to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail, Rave Master)**

 **Nakaba Suzuki (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai)**

 **Adachi Toka (Noragami)**

 **Hiromu Arakawa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Let the stories begin!**

 **{Natsu's POV}**

"Kukuku..., dia tidak menyadari keberadaan kita, Happy..."

"Aye!"

"Dengan begini, kita bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah..."

"Fuhaha..., aku bisa membayangkan ekspresinya kita melakukan hal itu nanti..."

"Kau benar, Happy!"

"Ayo, Natsu! Satu..., dua..."

"Tiga...!"

"DUAAARRRR!"

"..."

Hening, tidak ada reaksi sama sekali!

Uh oh...

"Lu – Lucy?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Psst..., Natsu..., kok Lucy nggak kaget ya?"

"Mungkin kita kurang keras mengagetkannya, Happy."

"Bodoh! Kau kira aku akan kaget?" Lucy berdiri, lalu memberengut ke arah kami berdua.

"Lagipula...," dia memperhatikan kami berdua, mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"KENAPA KALIAN BERADA DI KAMARKU?!" Pekiknya gusar.

Woah, jadi ini yang namanya _deja vu_.

"Waah..., Lucy. Sudah setahun, tapi kau masih tidak berubah, ya! Teriakan dan kata – katamu pun masih sama!" Tawaku.

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Eh, tapi ada yang berubah loh!" Ujar Happy.

"Oh ya? Apa yang berubah, Happy?" Tanya Lucy, emosinya sedikit mereda.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Kita ucapkan bersama, Happy!"

"Aye Natsu!"

"Lucy, yang berubah adalah..." Happy melirikku.

"Kau menjadi semakin..."

"Ya?"

"Gendut." Happy menyelesaikan kalimatku yang terpotong.

Dia diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna kata – katanya.

Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

"KUCING BODOH!* AKAN KUPASTIKAN BAHWA KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA TERBANG LAGI SEUMUR HIDUPMU!"

"Gyah! Lucy menjadi monster! Tolong aku, Natsu!"

"KESINI KAU! AKAN KUPATAHKAN SAYAPMU!"

Happy berusaha melarikan diri, tapi dia kalah gesit dengan Lucy. Dan berakhirlah Happy dalam cengkraman "monster" Lucy.

"WAH! MAAFKAN AKU, LUCY! AKU KAN CUMA BERCANDA!"

"TAPI ITU SUDAH KETERLALUAN, _BAKA NEKO_!*"

"NATSU! TOLONG AKU! AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU SEKEJAM ITU?!"

"KAU SEDANG BERLAKU KEJAM PADAKU, LUCY!"

"AKU SEDANG MEMEGANG LENGANMU AGAR KAU TIDAK MELARIKAN DIRI, TAHU! KATA – KATAKU TADI CUMA GERTAKAN SAJA!"

"TAPI TETAP SAJA KAU MENYERAMKAN!"

"AKU INI SEDANG MARAH! TENTU SAJA AKU MENYERAMKAN!"

"BAIKLAH! BAIK! AKU MINTA MAAF, LUCY! AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI!"

"... Janji...?"

"Eh..., untuk hari ini saja, janji!"

"Argh...! Ya sudah, kau kumaafkan...!" Geram Lucy, tampaknya dia benar – benar sudah muak.

"Akan kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku tadi," tatapannya terhadapku sukses membuatku ingin kabur dari tempat ini saat itu juga. "KENAPA KALIAN BERADA DI KAMARKU, HAH?! LAGIPULA, MEMANGNYA AKU SUDAH MEMBERI KALIAN IZIN?! JAWAB!"

"Apa boleh buat! Kami lapar, jadi kami kesini deh!" Jawabku.

"TADI KUCING ITU, SEKARANG KAU?!" Geramnya jengkel, "RUMAHKU INI BUKAN RESTORAN GRATIS!"

"Tapi kan, Lucy-"

"TAPI APA?! TIDAK ADA TAPI – TAPIAN!"

"Kita kan, satu tim! Satu tim, harus melakukan segala sesuatu bersama!"

Lucy tersentak.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu perlahan dia mulai bertingkah aneh.

Dia meringis sambil bebicara kepada dirinya sendiri, dan menutupi mukanya yang mulai memerah. Kata – kata seperti "dia memang bodoh," dan "sudah kuduga akan begini" dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Sayup - sayup terdengar Lucy berkata lirih, "Kau itu juga seorang pria dewasa, bodoh!"

Mungkin aku salah dengar, ya?

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Ka – kau benar, kita itu satu tim." Gumamnya pelan dan terbata – bata. "T – tapi, kau sudah melanggar batas tahu!"

"Eh? Melanggar batas? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ukh..., sudahlah! Tidak usah dibahas lagi!"

"Loh, kenapa? Kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku!"

"Tidak usah! Kau memang tidak peka kalau sudah menyangkut hal yang seperti ini, Natsu!"

"Tidak peka? Maksudmu apa sih?" Aku sudah mulai gusar, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang mengganjalnya secara langsung saja, sih? Tidak usah berputar – putar seperti ini. Kelakuannya ini membuatku pusing, dan aku jadi semakin lapar!

"Tidak ada apa – apa, Natsu. Ini, makanlah! Dan kumohon jangan bertanya – tanya lagi!"

Dia menarikku ke dapur dan memerintahkanku untuk duduk, sementara dia mengambil makanan dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. Ayam goreng, ikan, spaghetti, steak, dan berbagai makanan lainnya terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Uooohh..."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan liurku agar tidak menetes. Sepertinya Happy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"ITTADAKIMAAAASUUU!"(Selamat makan).

Aku langsung melahap makanan yang berada di depanku tanpa memedulikan tata krama. Hal ini terbukti dari ekspresi Lucy yang menyiratkan rasa terganggu. Kurang dalam waktu lima menit, semua makanan yang ada di atas meja itu sudah berpindah ke perutku dan perutnya Happy.

"Aaahh..., nikmatnyahh..." Happy mengelus perutnya yang sudah buncit karena kekenyangan.

"Natsu, api di perapian ruang tamu masih menyala. Kau mau?" Tawar Lucy.

"Eh? Boleh? Serius, nih?"

"Boleh, kok. Kutambahkan lada dulu, ya. Kau suka api dengan lada, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menyerbu dan memeluknya.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, LUCY! KAU BAIK SEKALI HARI INI! AKU MEMANG TIDAK SALAH MEMILIHMU SEBAGAI PARTNERKU!" Kupeluk dia sekuat tenaga.

"I – iya Natsu, sama – sama. Tolong le – lepaskan aku..."

Kulirik Lucy, tampaknya dia tidak bisa bernafas, mukanya merah sekali. Hmm? apa itu asap yang keluar dari kepalanya?

"Oh! Maaf!" Aku langsung melonggarkan pelukanku dan melepaskannya.

"T – ti – tidak apa – apa k – kok."

Tiba – tiba Happy mendatangi kami berdua dan berkata:

"Kau menyuuukainyaaaaa," sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tutup mulutmu, kucing!"

* * *

 **Cliche ending? Pfftt, i already know it :v**

 **Tipikal Lucy, Natsu, dan Happy. Nggak ada yang aneh, nggak ada yang berubah.**

 **So many angst di Fairy Tail sekarang, SO MANY!**

 **Bayangkan aja, dari "Happy go - round Fairy Tail" bisa berubah 180 derajat ke "I want more blood and bone Fairy Tail"**

 **Intinya, i need more FLUFF!**

 **Dengan didasari pemikiran itu, maka jadilah chapter kali ini.**

 **Jadi..., yah..., sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **See you soon! ~ 3 3**

 _ **ilovemyships999**_


End file.
